


Not Jealous

by Matrasina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, The Big Dig Questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrasina/pseuds/Matrasina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon has a massive crush on Wanderer and refuses to admit it up until someone else starts flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: If you're reading this for a second time you might notice changes to my Sole Survivor and I wanna explain that real quick. So a while ago I lost ALL of my saves for fallout and had to start over, and I made some changes to my character. It's fairly minor stuff and he's still the same but I mainly changed his name from Zach to Sage and his code name form Bullseye to Wanderer. That's the only major change here and it felt better having a fic that reflected the character I have on file. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> On my second play through I noticed how Mel openly flirts with a M!SS and I absolutely needed to write a jealousy fic. And I should not that certain dialogue from The Big Dig questline are altered to fit the story better.

The only real reason to come to Diamond City was for the noodles. At least, that's what Deacon thought. It was the biggest city in the Commonwealth, which meant it's the most likely place for the institute to send agents. He didn't feel safe here. He ate his noodles in silence, eavesdropping on Sage's conversation.

  
Sage met up with a woman named Bobbi in Goodneighbor. She was doing some sort of dig job and needed more hands. Bobbi needed him to break out one of her friend's from Diamond City security. That alone sent up little red flags in the back of Deacon's mind, that and the fact that she was keeping them in the dark about a lot of details.

  
Deacon would never admit it out loud, but he was a little protective of Sage. He started keeping an eye on him after he saw the vault open and was interested to see how a vault dweller would react to the new world. He adjusted pretty quickly, set right out to Diamond City for his son. Deacon had made a plan to approach him about the railroad but Sage beat him to the punch, just wandering into the church without warning. After joining up, they started travelling together and they both had grown to like each other. Sage was a bit suspicious of people and incredibly sarcastic, but with good intentions at heart. Deacon's train of thought de-railed after Sage gave him a questioning look and he realized he has been staring the entire time.

  
He turned back to Bobbi and hesitantly agreed to help with the crazy dig project. She seemed satisfied enough to head back to Goodneighbor (Kinda hard to tell under the gasmask). Deacon scarfed down his noodles and slid into Bobbi's stool.

  
"There's something...off about this whole thing." Sage said, glancing at him. "She refuses to give me any sort of details about this job."

  
"I know not every job is sunshine and rainbows, but do you think we should bail? This could be more trouble than it's worth." Deacon has seen plenty of jobs like this in his time around the Commonwealth. They could always find more work.

  
He shrugged. "Nah, she hasn't given me an outright reason. We'll just have to see how this plays out." He chugged the last bit of his beer and stood up. "Come on, let's go see who this Mel is."

  
Turns out, Diamond City lockup wasn't much of a jail. 2 guards and it was safe to assume the only guy in a cell was Mel. Luckily, Sage had made a few friends in the city guard, so it didn't make persuading them to let Mel go all that difficult. It sure made Mel confused when some random guy was helping him out jail.

  
"Do you come here often?" Sage joked as they walked towards the entrance.

  
That got him a laugh. "They always say you meet that special someone in the last place you'd expect." Deacon noticed him eyeing Wanderer up and down. He also noticed how Mel was walking shoulder to shoulder with Sage. He looked back to Deacon, like he suddenly realized he was there. "We can talk more once we're outside."

  
Once outside and away from the ears of the city guard, Mel seemed comfortable enough to stop and talk to them. Well mostly Sage. "Thanks for getting me out...I guess. So you're Bobbi's new toy?"

  
"Yep. This year's hottest gift, get one before they're gone."

  
"And what a gift you'd be." Deacon was grateful for his sunglasses so no one would see him rolling his eyes. Mel's flirting irked him for some reason. Well, he knew the reason and just refused to admit it.

  
"God, Bobbi doesn't have a patient bone in her body. I wasn't serving a life sentence here; she couldn't wait like a day?"

  
Sage shrugged. "Apparently not. She can fill you in on the details back at Goodneighbor."

  
"Yeah, cause I’ll get so much outta her." Mel sighed, kicked a rock at his feet. "Bobbi may be shady, but she always pays up in the end. I'll get my stuff and meet you back at her place." They waved each other off and headed their separate ways, but Deacon could have sworn he saw Mel stare back at them as they left.

  
It was about 10pm according to Sage's Pip-Boy, so they agreed to stay in Diamond City 'til morning. The pair walked in to home plate in comfortable silence before Deacon realized he had never been to Sage's house in Diamond City before. Walls were decorated with plenty of paintings that he'd picked up over his travels, couches that looked like he attempted to make them clean (Abraxo can only do so much), and a corner space that looked like an office. If his "save the Commonwealth" deal didn't work out, he could always go into interior design.

  
"Alright," Sage sighed. "I’ve got a couple beds upstairs so feel free to pass out in one anytime."

  
"I've slept in worse places. There actually was one time I tried sleeping upside down, ya know like a bat." His partner raised an eyebrow at him. "No no, it's true! I got about an hour before I fell on my head."

  
"Uh-huh, like how you tried convincing me you were the real leader of the railroad." Sage retorted. Deacon had him going about him being a synth, but he saw right through him about being leader. It really wasn't a total lie. Deacon has done so much for them he considered himself co-part owner of a particular corner back at HQ.

  
Deacon shrugged and turned to raid Sage's fridge. After stuffing himself full of Blamco Mac and Cheese, he climbed up the staircase and threw himself onto a mattress. One benefit to staying in Diamond City was not having to sleep in shifts to avoid raiders or the occasional feral ghoul. Plus Sage was still awake so even if someone did decide to break in they would get a rifle to the face faster than you could say ‘Brotherhood’s Balls’.

  
~~~

  
Sleep was never something that came easily to Deacon. With him constantly undercover and having to change disguises on the fly, resting for more than 3 hours at a time was dangerous and he physically could not go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for a while, he dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs to swipe some Sugar Bombs. He turned to see Sage slumped over at his desk drooling on Minutemen reports. Deacon rolled his eyes, there had been multiple times when they’d stop to rest that Sage had been ass-deep in paperwork. Plenty of people fly the Minutemen flag, couldn’t he get a secretary or something?

  
He stood next to the desk looking over the piles of papers; he knew Sage was a hard-headed man but he didn’t think that meant he’d do every minutemen report himself, although his determination was admirable. The vault dweller never stopped working it seemed. He never stopped complaining either but he would at least follow through the tons of jobs he took on a regular basis. “You’re a real piece of work you know that?” He asked the sleeping man, his hand gently ruffling Sage’s black hair that had fallen out of it's tie. With no one around to see, he let his hand linger, and a dumb smile spread across his face. He was smitten and he knew it although he would never admit it; there’s too much at steak with the Railroad and the Institute. He couldn’t afford to get attached.

  
“Alrighty boss.” He spoke, sappy moment aside. “As much as I know you love back problems you should get to bed.” Deacon shook Sage’s shoulder to try and emphasize his point, all that earned his was an annoyed groan and a hand swatting him away. “Oh come on Wanderer, are you gonna make me carry you?” He teased.

  
Sage huffed, voice scratchy from sleep. “Like you’re strong enough to actually carry me up a flight of stairs.”

  
“Well now I have to since my precious pride has been challenged.”

  
“And now it’s my job to make this twice as difficult for you,” and Sage was a man of his word. He gripped the desk, making it impossible for Deacon to lift him, so he started poking at Sage's sides until he finally let go. It was a horribly complicated process that took much longer than Deacon would like to admit, but once he managed to actually lift the man, Sage stopped putting up a fight. He then started the strenuous task of getting up the stairs. He needed to work out more.

  
“I would be more impressed if it hadn’t have taken you five minutes to pick me up.” Wanderer teased, his head resting on Deacon’s shoulder.

  
“But I did manage pick you up.”

  
“Barely.”

  
“God you’re snippy when you’re tired.”

  
Sage laughed openly and adjust his position in Deacon’s arms, he could feel Sage’s breath on his neck. Deacon was glad he didn’t blush easily, but he did feel the back of his neck heat up slightly. He brushed it off by unceremoniously dumping Sage onto one of the two beds.

  
“I actually use the one over there,” Sage said pointing lazily to the bed on the other side of the room and Deacon responded by smacking him upside the head, his laugh muffled by the cotton pillow. He was already drifting back to sleep, missing Deacon's witty retort and warm hands run through his hair again.

  
~~~

  
They headed back to Goodneighbor the next day not wanting to make Bobbi wait. She came off as a woman without any shred of patience in her body and both of them really wanted the money from this job.  
Bobbi wasn’t at the door so Deacon assumed she was bringing Mel up to speed on the dig. The pair worked their way down to the dig sight, Sage trying to use his pip-boy and walk which result in Deacon having to catch him from falling and an awkward exchange of thanks. Well, awkward for Deacon. Wanderer didn’t seem to care.

  
Once they got farther down Deacon overheard a conversation. He recognized Mel and Bobbi’s voices.

  
"So what's the deal with the new guy?"

  
"Oh I got lucky with this one. Came right up to my door and took the job. He takes orders, he's useful in a fight. What more could I want." Good thing Bobbi still thought they were useful because that mean he was getting paid.

  
"And he's not so bad to look at either. Maybe we don't burn bridges this time, Yeah?"

  
He turned to Sage and saw his face buried in the green pip-boy not paying any attention to the conversation. Deacon scoffed and kept moving forwards making his footsteps obnoxiously loud to interrupt their conversation.

  
Bobbi perked up as soon as she saw them walk in. “Alright we’re all here. Mel, you wanna introduce your little friend?” She motioned towards the blue glowing eyebot with some serious modifications.

  
“Yup. Meet Sonya.” Mel said patting the robot affectionately. “This little bot is gonna help us move through the earth like a mole rat on jet.”

  
Sage looked completely enamored with Sonya, always a lover of self-modified weapons. “You’ve done some serious modifications to this little thing. I’m excited to see what she can do.”

  
“Heh, and I can’t wait to show you. She’s one of a kind.” Deacon swore he say Mel’s chest puff out slightly at the complement. There’s no way this wasn’t completely obvious to Wanderer.

Bobbi confirmed that he wasn’t just hallucinating by rolling her eyes. “Enough flirting Mel! Let’s get this show on the road.” Mel looked a bit flustered by the interruption. He cleared his throat and sent Sonya down to the end of the room to test her sonic pulsars out. The massive blue flash was a bit startling but it looked like she would get the job done a lot better than dynamite ever could. Deacon did begrudgingly admit that it was cool. Not out loud of course.

  
People say digging underground can lead to buried treasure. What they don’t tell you is that you have to kill mobs of mirelurks and feral ghouls to get to that treasure. Deacon knew they’d get into some trouble underground but this was getting to be a bit ridiculous…or he may just be angry that they haven’t had lunch yet, but both are good points.

  
They made it under the strong room without too much trouble. A couple of close calls that involved Mel ‘falling” into Sage and him being too oblivious or too engrossed in battle to realize that it was flirting. Deacon made sure not to let it go too far by keeping himself between the two of them as much as possible. He could tell Sage was a bit suspicious of him but just hoped this would blow over once the job was done. A blast from Sonya, quite literally, knocked him out of his thoughts and almost to the ground. Once the smoke cleared he realized that they were right underneath the strongroom and he thanked whatever god for that. Deacon didn't know how much more of this "digging" he could take.

  
And…he was expecting Bobbi to double cross them. Mel kept saying that their coordinates were off and that they should be farther north, but he didn’t expect Bobbi to try and steal from Hancock. Luckily Sage knew how to talk his way out of any crap situation they found themselves in. Bobbi and Mel left with their metaphorical tails between their legs back underground and they got a shiny new mini-gun as a present. He considered the day over and victory drinks in order until Sage came over with a we-need-to-talk look.

  
“We need to talk.” Sage spoke confirming his point. He didn’t sound angry he sounded confused.

  
“Always up for talking, Bullseye. Any particular topics in mind?”

  
“What’s your deal with Mel anyways? You seemed pretty cold towards him.”

  
_Shit_

  
“I don’t have a problem with Mel. I’m just…not fond of him”

  
“Uh-huh.” Sage replied un-impressed. "For someone who lies for a living, you're pretty terrible at it right now."

  
Deacon scoffed. “I don’t know why you’re so concerned. I just don’t like the way he talks to you.” A flash of more confusion then understanding flashed over Sage's face. He immediately regretted the words as they came out of his mouth.

  
“Wait wait wait….” Sage said, giving him a knowing look. After a pause he said “Are you jealous?”

  
_SHIT_

  
“Jealous!? Jealous of what? Mel?”

  
“Oh my god you are.” He put his arm around Deacon, tugging him closer while he refused to look Sage in the eye. “You absolute moron. You’re really jealous of Mel?”

  
“We are so not having this conversation right now. Let go!” He squirmed but Wanderer was much stronger and held his scrawny ass in place, laughing the entire time. Deacon sighed in defeat; this is it. This is where he dies.

  
He finally brought his eyes up to meet Sage’s gaze. “Look Wanderer-“ What he wasn’t expecting was to be interrupted by Sage yanking him closer, crashing their mouths together and sending his explanation out the window. He was still a bit in shock, and thanking whatever unknown deity prevented his awkward confession, and didn’t realize he was still frozen until Sage was pulling away. He grabbed the front of his vault suit and pulled him back, not ready to end it. Sage smirked into his mouth and pushed Deacon roughly against the metal wall to take control again. Deacon growled at the sudden movement, yanking Wanderer's hair in return. They eventually had to come up for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

  
Sage smiled. “Don’t worry. Mel’s got nothing on you.”

  
“Shut up and get back over here.”

 


End file.
